The tale of San Greal
by hopeandglory
Summary: The legend of Robin Hood just got a new twist. With Robin and Much having served as knights Templar, the secrets of the Priory of Zion may be about to be leashed upon England; and everyone may have a price to pay.


**CHAPTER 1: OF RAINY WEATHER AND THE GIRL CRUSADER**

Marian rode on through the darkening forest. It was twilight, and a storm was brewing, but yet, she rode on, totally happy. Not many would venture out in this weather, but to Marian it added to the excitement. There was a movement on the ground. Thunder struck. Suddenly, her horse reared, frightened. She fell, but managed to land on two feet, but sprained her ankle on impact. Her horse ran, afraid. There would be no way she could walk back to Locksley tonight. She looked to the ground. A small form lay there, on the floor, trying to turn over. The body's white tunic was covered with blood. The body wore a leather cuirass, with a long crucifix carved into it. This was no civilian from the villages who had been attacked by robbers. This, this was a crusader.

Marian limped around the clearing, and surveyed the area quickly. The ground bore no hallmarks of a fight. Bushes and branches were still in their place, there were no tracks leading away from the scene. There was just a lone solider in the middle of the forest. But this was not any forest. This was Sherwood Forest, in the heart of Nottinghamshire, and was about as far away from the holy lands as an active crusader could be.

Marian then looked to the body. She knew that there was little she could do in the forest, alone, without a horse, but she had to try and help. She murmured soothing words to the casualty, and turned him over. But then, she discovered something extraordinary. This body was not the body of a man, but the body of a lady. She was a young lady at that, not older than herself, that was for certain, and she looked to be a lot younger, perhaps only 14 or 15 summers old.

"You have to help me…" the casualty whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere child, I promise. I'm right here," Marian responded.

"Please, it hurts, I don't want to die, please, don't let me die."

"Shh, relax. No ones going to hurt you child. You're safe here."

The casualty was slipping in and out of delirium. Marian did what she could to stop the oozing flow of blood, and covered the girl with her cloak. Marian hated lying, but anything to ease the pain. The truth was that these woods were not safe. Unsavory characters roamed these parts often, and this casualty would have two chances. Chance one was Locksley, chance two was Gisbourne. Either would save this child's life, that was certain, but whether the child would survive until either of her two chances came, that was uncertain. Even more uncertain giving that it was pouring with rain now.

Marian limped around the clearing, gathering wood. She set a fire. She remained awake until morning, keeping a comforting hand on the girls shoulder, hoping, that if the worst were to happen she would have some sort of reprieve from her pain in her last hours. Marian hoped against hope that either her Robin or Gisbourne had business in Nottingham tomorrow morning because this would be the girl's only hope.

At sunrise, suddenly, she heard horses coming nearer. Then she heard voices. Distinctly, she could hear Sir Guy's voice, barking orders to the guard. She began to shout for help, but she didn't hear the feet that were approaching from behind. A small group of outlaws watched the unfolding scene from the safety of the bushes.

Sir Guy approached, and dismounted, running over to Marian and the casualty.

"You're alive. Thank the lord. Marian, what happened? When your horse returned rider-less… I was afraid Marian. What happened? Are you hurt?"

"She's worse, Sir,"

Marian gestured to the now unconscious but still breathing girl.

"Guy, she needs help, and she needs help fast. Please."

Marian tried to move. Tried to get up, but her leg would not respond. Pain flared through her ankle. She moaned in pain as she sat still again.

"You're hurt Marian. What happened?"

"There was a storm. My horse was frightened. It reared me off. I've done something to my ankle. I don't know what, but the pain, it's… I've barley been able to move it since I sat down. I'm cold, really cold. Sir Guy, the girl… she's not been awake for half the night. I don't want her to die. Don't let her die, don't let her… Help her, please Guy. Gods it's cold. It was dark, night, and …. and I couldn't get back, I couldn't move. I was scared. Don't let her die…"

Suddenly Marian had lost all her composure. The pain in her ankle felt like fire. She was confused. She was confused and very cold. The rain had soaked her through, and fire had gone out halfway through the night. She hadn't been able to move to get more wood. Instead she stayed next to the girl, ripping strips of her dress to try and stem the incessant flow of blood. She had forgotten about herself in her bid to try and keep the girl alive, and now everything hurt. Previous wounds were screaming at her, especially her left arm and her side. Everything seized and her muscles were in cramp. Tears were streaming down her dirtied face. She was in shock, and murmuring incoherently.

Then, Guy did a rare thing. He embraced her, showing one of his rare, more compassionate moments. She curled up against him, her head on his shoulder. He sat, holding her shivering form against her. She felt the warmth emulating from Gisbourne, and for a while, she was just that vulnerable little girl that Guy had fallen in love with years before. For a moment too, he was her protector, her savior, just like the years before. But, she didn't see that plotting smile that he always had, that smirk, light his face for moment, before he thought better of it. Later, Guy, he thought, later. He spoke. Holding her there, he whispered soothing words in her ear,

"You're safe now, Marian. You're going to be ok. So is the girl. No more night, I promise…"

They remained that way for a minute, maybe two before Guy thought that Marian was composed enough to move out of the forest- to safety, and well away from the unsavory characters of Sherwood forest.

"The girl's going to have to travel in the carriage, Marian. Marian, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to ride back to Knightington. If there was room for you in the Carriage too then you could go in it, but the girl's unable to ride. I'm sorry Marian, can you manage it?"

"It's… I'll manage." She murmured her usually strong voice now quiet and meek.

"Guards," Gisbourne shouted, "Get the casualty in the carriage," no one moved. "NOW!" he screamed.

The guards, like clockwork models, suddenly came alive. Gisbourne turned his attention back to Marian, who was still shivering in his embrace. He took off his fur-lined leather cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Marian huddled inside the warm material, holding on tightly to the edges.

"Can you stand Marian?"

She pushed herself off the ground to try and take a few steps. She managed two paces before her ankle gave way underneath her. There was a movement in the bushes to the side of the clearing as a certain outlaw tried to step out and help her, but was restrained.

Guy came over and lifted her up, carrying her too his horse and helped her to mount it. He mounted behind her, holding the reins and securing her in his strong, sure hold. She sank deeper into his arms as settled. She tried to forget the cold of the world in the safety of his clasp, but all the while, subconsciously she wished it was another's arms that she sat safe in. He shouted to the guards to check that the casualty was secured in the carriage and called out their new, changed destination- Knightington Hall. Guy gave the order, "move out." The carriage and guards then continued their journey through the forest, and away from the clearing, and towards Knightington and Locksley.

Only when the carriage was well out of earshot did the certain band of outlaws remove themselves from the place in the bushes.

"What was that?" questioned Robin, angrily.

"Don't ask us. Perhaps she likes him?" said Allan

"Shut it," responded Will, looking to their leader.

"No, I didn't mean Marian. I'm worried about her, yes, but, what I meant was…"

"What on the earth is a crusader doing in Nottingham?" Djaq interrupted

"Precisely" said Robin.

"It's not just that though master. Marian called her 'girl'. That would suggest…"

"So, 'what on the earth is a female crusader doing in Nottingham?'" Allan questioned.

"This, I do NOT like."

Sir Guy's carriage and escort rode on to Knightington Hall. Marian had eventually fallen asleep during the slow ride back, but Sir Guy had not been able to wake her. As he drew nearer to the hall of Marians residence he saw the honorable Lord Edward, her father, run out. They were too far away for his ageing eyes to see, but he shouted anyway.

"Sir Guy, my daughter, has you found her?"

"Peace, Sir, she is here."

Sir Guy dismounted at his door, holding onto her securely and then he helped Marian down. He held her sleeping body in his arms.

"She spent the night on a road in the forest. Her horse was frightened by the storms and bucked her off. She may have broken her ankle, but I fear the weather may have done her more harm. She fell asleep on the way back, and she was extraordinarily cold when I found her."

"Take her to her room sir Guy, please. I cannot carry her."

Sir Guy pushed passed Marians father and took Marian upstairs in his arms. He laid her on the bed, and covered her with the blanket that was on the side. He set and lit the fire in the grate before returning to the seat next to Marian's bed, and he sat down.

"You need to call a Physician," Sir Guy said eventually, "I have another casualty in my carriage that I found alongside Marian. She is sorely injured."

"What are you dong, leaving her out there then?" Lord Edward smiled and his face lit up as he gestured outside, "Bring her in. There's a bed in that servants room she can have." He then pointed at the room for Marian's maidservant, just of the room they were currently in. Marian's maid had got married a week previously and left the household.

Gisbourne got up, and went outside, getting his guards to carry the girl in. Servants of the house took her badly damaged leather under-amour off, and as Gisbourne left, they took off her tunic and replaced it with a clean, dry tunic of Marians, (on the Lord's request of course). Gisbourne waited by Marian's side, holding her hand as she slept. Eventually, some two hours later, the best physician money could buy knocked at the doors of the Manor Hall.

Lord Edward had made the decision some moments previous to the Physicians arrival to ensure that he visited the stranger-girl first. Her condition was poorer than Marian's, so much so, that the child may not survive the day, and as he greeted the Physician he explained this to him.

"Sir, my daughter was found with another, a younger child who is sore hurt. Please, see to her welfare first."

"Certainly, my lord, if you would direct me…."

"Of course, follow me".

The physician went to the room, as directed. He began his examination of the patient but soon left the room, in a fit of rage. Of all the indecent things a man could have done to a woman. He took one look at Gisbourne and asked him to step outside. Once out of the earshot of both patients, the physician launched into him.

"Sir, you brought me a prisoner of yours here, only for me to heal her, and you to start torturing her again. I'll not have it. I've taken an oath to do no harm, but you may just find me forsworn if you do not start explaining yourself soon. I have healed nobles and peasant alike. I do not care what connections you have. I will rip you limb from limb unless you can explain these girls injuries, and why they are so consistent with torture victims."

"You, physician, need to remember your station," he responded. Sir Guy was angry now. He had done nothing but help this girl, when…. To be accused of being the one to harm one of the few people he genuinely had done no harm to. But then…

"Torture? It cannot be. There have been no prisoners tortured for nearly two months- Locksley put a stop to it. He burned the dungeons, don't you remember? Anyhow, I would have stopped the Lord Sheriff from harming a child. You have mistaken me for the devil, Doctor, if you think I would harm this girl thus."

"Who then? Who in Locksley, nay, in Nottingham has the resources to perpetrate the madness? Only you and your Sheriff have such resources! I will not stand for it! Explain yourself!"

The physician drew a sword and put it to Gisbourne's neck. Sir Guy took a pace back, but the physician took a pace forward, and the sword remained fixed, in a highly lethal position.

"Treat the child, and treat the Lady Marian. Do what you can for the child to wake her. If she will not wake, then ease her passing, but, remember, physician, only when she does wake will we be able to find out who has perpetrated this violent crime against an innocent girl. Only, only if she wakes will we know. But I swear to you Sir, by all that is holy in the world, I did not harm this girl."

The sword was withdrawn and sheathed. The physician turned away, and stormed upstairs, now intent on stabilizing the girl, and treating the beloved Lady Marian. Gisbourne said farewell to the Lord Edward and the sleeping lady Marian, promising to return in the morrow to see how they fared.

The physician worked for hours into the afternoon and night, bandaging and stitching the unknown girl's body. It was a grim sight. Blood was everywhere, all over the sheets. Finally, at about midnight, the physician, exhausted, had done all he could, and told the noble Lord Edward whom had given her a bed space as much. He went on to examine the Lady Marian, concluding that the cold had likely been the cause of her cramps and a lot of the pain, but that a bone in the ankle which she had presumed to have been just sprained was probably chipped. He strapped the ankle up, and went to leave.

"Stay and dine with me, good physician. You have labored hard; you may rest under this roof tonight. This is no weather to be making a journey in- not least when you'll have to return in the morning."

"My thanks, my Lord, I will accept your most generous offer."

The physician stayed, and dined with Marian's father. Later, he fell asleep, on a vacant bed in the servant's quarters.

It was a slow and despondent drudge back to the outlaws lair. Firstly, they had been unable to get some pretty vital information from Marian. Secondly, their home had been almost destroyed in the weather last night. Thirdly,

"Robin, do you think that's…"

"Much I don't know… It can't be her, but"

"Will you, _please, _stop speaking in riddles…"

"Robin, the priory, we've got to find out if it's her. If the secrets out then"

"Robin, WHO IS SHE!" said Djaq, stopping.

"There was only one women ever given the privilege of wearing the uniform… it was more out of concern for her own safety than for her desire to help our cause. Certainly she was a good fighter, among the best, if only because they didn't expect it of her. I mean, she was little more than a child at the age she joined us. She had no family left to speak of, and it was better than roaming the streets."

"Robin, her name… If we're going to help her, then"

"I can't tell you that. It's not my place"

"Robin, we have to know," said Will

"No. You don't. I've kept the secret from more terrible people than you could ever imagine, I am not about to divulge it now. It's not a matter of not trusting you, but there are forces at work ... that"

"Much knows…" muttered Alan

"That is because Much spent three months in a hell hole in Damascus being tortured over this. He has a right to know what he suffered such pain for. You, do not. This conversation is over"

The team went silent. There was a noise. They turned around to see Much staring dumbstruck at Robin, a silent tear streaming down his face.

"You swore you'd never tell" he muttered

With that, he ran.

"Much," Robin screamed "Much, come back, I'm sorry!"

But he just carried on running.

"Return to camp." He ordered his men, "I will meet you there."

With that, he chased after his brother-in-arms.

Some miles later, Robin practically stumbled over his friend and fell in the river below. Much was sitting at the edge of the cliff, legs dangling below. Robin came to sit down beside him.

"Much, I'm sorry"

"I know."

"I didn't think"

"I know. You never think."

Robin paused. He didn't really know what to say in response to that. Perhaps there is nothing to say.

"It's just…" Much spoke, pausing almost as soon as he started… "I try so hard to forget, but it's still there. I can't wash myself clean of damage like that. I still dream about it too. Every night."

"Me too"

"Such darkness. Sometimes I pray, and I ask… why we do, what we do, in the name of him."

"Me too"

"But Robin, if it's her, then… the secrets out. We're not safe, not you, not me. Robin, the King. The Pope will have his blood over this and John…"

"Much, I know…"

"What are we going to do?" Much turned to Robin.

"I don't know, but I reckon we need to talk to Marian about this."

The semblance of a smile lit up Robin and Much's face. Wordlessly they stood, and started jogging back to camp. Words were forgiven but never forgotten, but friends and brothers once again. Soon they changed directions again, Much running back to camp to pass on the plan, Robin onto Marians to discover if his theory was correct.

The following morning, Lord Edward awoke to a knocking on the shutters of his window. Grumbling, he got out of bed, and opened the window.

"Robin. What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you Lord Edward. Is Marian alright?"

"She has a broken ankle and a fever, no thanks to you! Why did you leave her last night? You were supposed to moot, were you not?"

"I came too late in the woods yesterday, I am sorry. She only came out to meet us last night, but we had a tree fall on our camp. It had been felled by lightning".

"The girl- The other casualty- the crusader. What do you know of her?"

"May I see her?" asked Robin

"Yes, she is in the servants quarters of Marians room, come, quickly, It is almost 6th bell". With that, Edward led him up the stairs.

"There was only one lady in the whole army who had been given the privilege of wearing the uniform of the private guard to the king. One- Edward! If her identity is that which I presume it to be, then I am troubled…"

Edward opened the door to the servant's room. Robin practically ran in. His assumption was correct, and a sob rose in his mouth. A lone tear running down his face, Robin whispered

"Oh Ella, what have they done to you?"

The girl was thin, too thin. There was blood seeping through bandages. Her shoulder length curls were dripping in sweat yet her shoulder was cool to the touch.

"Who? Robin. Quickly! Gisbourne will be here soon, it is nearly time for 6th Bell."

"She is Sangreal's daughter: Eleanor. She held the rank of corporal, and I warn you Edward: make sure that you identify yourself if you return to this room and she is awoken. Tell her you are a friend of mine, father of Marian. She will not hurt you. But make no mistake; she will not be as weak as she looks now. No matter how innocent your help: she has been tortured, and she may attempt to kill all in her path to try and complete her mission."

With that, Robin jumped to the floor and ran to the cover of the forest. He had heard Gisbourne's guard approach, and was in no mood for a fight. One of his own men… well … soldiers (for the use of the word "lady" could present her use to the army in an unfavorable light) had been captured, and tortured. He had vowed after the capture of his detachment at Damascus never… ever to let the torture of prisoners go unpunished.

In the forest, he turned around a corner, and saw his men standing there. The rest of 'Robin Hood', for the man himself was just one part of it.

He looked to Much.

"It is her. It is Eleanor. It is Sangreal. The Priory must be compromised. The other Senechaux... dead".

Much dropped to his knees and prayed.


End file.
